


Head of the Class

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, All Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy is a young, enthusiastic high school teacher.  She can't stop thinking about one of her students, Spike Giles.  He's a troublemaker... he's a rebel... he's really hot.  Spike has it bad for his new English teacher, Buffy.  But they could never act on their urges... could they?<br/> <br/>Warnings for:  Underage M/F sex.  If the thought of a 17-year-old guy having sex with his 25-year-old female teacher bothers you, read no further.  This one’s pretty raunchy, folks!  Adult content and language.</p>
<p>
  <img/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Large male genitalia advisory: Spike is **VERY** well-endowed in this particular story. 
> 
> This is just fantasy. In real life, I do not approve of a teacher-student relationship like the one described in this story. But this is Spike and Buffy we're talking about, for cryin' out loud! *g*
> 
> * Thanks to Junebug for beta'ing me! *HUGS*  
> ** Thanks to Ally and B_fly for the wonderful banners! Unfortunately, B_fly's banner was deemed too pornographic by PhotoBucket and they took it down :( 
> 
> Buffy and the characters belong to Joss and ME, I own nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Ally

 

Buffy Summers was nervous. This was her first day teaching English in her new school, Sunnydale High. She was 25, still young and passionate about her work. She sat at her desk, making sure she had everything she needed.

Buffy was taking over for the regular English teacher, Mrs. Crabtree. Mrs. Crabtree, by all the accounts she'd heard in the teacher's lounge, was a mean, old battle-axe of a woman who didn't care much for children. She'd come down with some kind of mystery illness and was going to be out until further notice. Buffy hoped the students would take a liking to her even though the job was temporary.

She tossed her long, blonde hair over her shoulder and straightened her blue, peasant-style blouse. Her matching blue skirt came down to just below her knees. A pair of tan high-heels covered her feet. She thought she looked pretty good. Respectable, but still hip. At least she hoped that's how she came off...

A little before 8 o'clock, her homeroom students started filing into the classroom. Some of them talking animatedly, others looking like rejects from 'Night of the Living Dead', shuffling along to their desks.

After a few minutes, the bell rang.

 _'Showtime!'_ Buffy thought, exhaling.

She smiled brightly and walked around to the front of her desk. She sat on the edge.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Miss Summers. I'll be your homeroom teacher and teach English in Mrs. Crabtree's absence."

Some of the students shouted their approval, whistling and hooting. More than a few of the boys sat up and took notice of the pretty new teacher. The students started quieting down.

"Whoa, dude! The teacher is totally hot!"

Buffy heard the voice coming from the back of the room. She looked over into what was the 'juvenile delinquent' corner, apparently. The other students gave them a wide berth. Four young men and two young ladies sat at their desks, sticking their legs out and leaning back in their chairs. The classic 'I'm too cool' position.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. I hope we have a smooth transition to --" Buffy stopped talking when the other students looked towards the door.

She looked and saw another student entering the room. She couldn't help staring.

He walked in the room like he owned the place, with a sexy swagger. His most eye-catching feature was his white-blond bleached hair that stood up in spikes two or three inches off his head. He was wearing a tight black vest with safety pins stuck all over the front; a pair of ripped up blue jeans, the bulge in the front of the jeans was considerable; silver rings and bracelets adorned his wrists, thumbs and fingers; he wore a diamond stud in his left ear; a long, black leather duster was draped over his shoulder, two of his fingers were hooked into it; a beat-up book bag with only one strap was slung over his other shoulder. His muscular arms were bare.

He had a confident, cocky smirk on his face.

 _'Those are nice arms... nice arms to have...'_ Buffy thought hazily.

Buffy snapped out of her daze. "Let's be on time, tomorrow shall we?" Buffy asked.

He slowed down and looked at her, doing a double-take. His smirk faltered for a moment. _'Bloody hell! Who's that!? She's fucking gorgeous!'_ his mind raced.

After a quick scan of her petite and shapely body, he managed to nod and resumed his pace to the back of the room with the other punks.

Buffy held in the dreamy sigh that wanted to rise from her throat when he had looked at her. He was very handsome, gorgeous even. His eyes were blue, like the ocean after a storm, he wore black eyeliner, making them stand out more than they would normally; he had a scar on his left eyebrow, accentuated by a metal barbell piercing; his lips were full and lush; his cheekbones were sharp and defined like a top male model's.

He looked like the exact type of guy that her mother had warned her about when she was a teen... the kind of guy she'd always secretly craved. The kind of guy she _still_ secretly craved.

Buffy shook herself from her forbidden thoughts and started roll call.

The students answered, "Here," when she called their names.

"William Giles?" Buffy read down the list.

There were snickers from the back of the room. She looked up.

"Sod off!" the tardy student pushed his friends.

"Is there a problem?" Buffy asked.

"Wiiillllliiiiaamm!" one of the punks said in a high voice.

"I said piss off, you bloody poof!" He kicked at the other punk's leg from his desk.

"Hey, settle down!" Buffy said sternly.

He stopped and looked up at her.

"Are you William Giles?" Buffy asked him.

"Spike."

"Pardon me?" She furrowed her brow. _'Is that some new slang term the kids are using? Was that an insult?'_ Buffy wondered.

"My name. It's Spike Giles," he replied.

"Oh. I see." Buffy made a note of his preferred term of address on her roll sheet (like she'd be able to forget anything about him!).

She wanted to try to get along with the kids. In her brief teaching experience, calling them by their nicknames seemed to endear her more to them.

"Alright, Spike it is." Buffy smiled sweetly. "You're British?"

"Say, you're good!" Spike smirked. "No wonder you're a teacher."

"That'll do, Spike." Buffy smiled.

Spike kept the smirk on his face, but gulped. The front of his jeans became suddenly much more confining. He grimaced slightly as the painful hard-on strained at his zipper. He covered himself with his duster.

* * *

Buffy's fourth period English class came in and sat at their assigned seats.

The day was going well. She hadn't had much trouble at all. The kids were very well-behaved for the most part. The only disturbance in the Force had been this morning... William "Spike" Giles. She was having trouble getting him out of her mind.

 _'He's a teenager, he's one of your students, Buffy! You should expel any impure thoughts about him immediately!'_ the miniature angelic-Buffy holding a harp on her right shoulder said in a high, sweet voice.

 _'What are you stupid? Did you see that boy?! He's sex on a fucking stick! That face, that ass, those arms! What more do you need? And did you see that bulge!? Is that a salami down his pants!? I bet he can fuck like dream!'_ the miniature devil-Buffy holding a pitchfork on her left shoulder exclaimed, swinging her pointed tail back and forth.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut as her brain battled against itself.

The late bell rang. Buffy shook herself from her lusty thoughts for the hundredth time that day and stood up.

"Hello, class. I'm Miss Summers. I'll be taking over for Mrs. Crab--"

Spike breezed in the door, late again.

Buffy tried not to look at him too long. "Mr. Giles, you're late."

"Sorry, luv." Spike smirked as he walked to his seat in the back of the room. "I was havin' a smoke."

Some of the students chuckled. More than a few of the girls blushed and giggled at his presence.

"That's not an excuse, Spike. I'll expect you to be on time from now on," Buffy said firmly.

"Then you're only settin' yourself up for disappointment, pet. I like to make an entrance." He smirked, sliding down in his seat and splaying his legs.

The students laughed.

Buffy was getting irritated. It wasn't good for the other kids to think they could get away with bad behavior. "Spike, in my class you may refer to me as Miss Summers. Not luv, or pet or --"

"How about 'Darling'?" Spike raised his scarred and pierced eyebrow.

Buffy crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving look.

"Guess not..." Spike said.

The class laughed again.

"Alright, let's get to work," Buffy sighed. She checked the lesson plan.

"According to what Mrs. Crabtree left me, you were supposed to have finished 'The Great Gatsby' by F. Scott Fitzgerald." She looked back at the class. "Okay, who would like to tell me about it?"

Buffy looked around, no one raised their hand. Her eyes drifted back to Spike. He was slumped down in his seat, holding a motorcycle magazine up in front of his face.

"Spike, put your magazine away."

The class chuckled. Spike closed the magazine and smirked.

"Since you like being the center of attention so much, I think I'll call on you. How would you characterize 'The Great Gatsby'?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked at her blankly for a moment. "Uh, the 'The Great Gatsby'... was great!" Spike smirked.

The class erupted in laughter.

Buffy tapped her foot. "I was going easy on you because it's my first day, but enough is enough. I'll see you after class."

The students said, "Oooooh!"

"I suggest you don't try my patience again," Buffy said looking back to her book.

"But DO try her homemade griddle cakes!" Spike added.

The class laughed again. Some of the kids were wiping tears from their eyes.

Buffy looked up sharply at him, a frown on her face. "I'll see you after school for detention, Mr. Giles."

The class Ooooooh'ed again.

Spike slumped back in his seat, poking his tongue into his cheek.

* * *

After school, Spike reported to Buffy's classroom. She was at her desk, writing.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and approached her. "Well, I'm here," Spike said sounding bored already.

Buffy looked up at him. Her breath caught in her throat at just how good-looking a man he was. _'Young man! Emphasis on **young**!'_ she corrected herself.

"Good. Have a seat." Buffy went back to writing.

Spike sighed and headed for the back of the classroom.

"In the front," Buffy said. "Don't be shy."

Spike rolled his eyes and dropped down into a desk in the front row, directly across from Buffy's desk.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"I'm just gonna sit here the whole bleedin' time, then?" Spike asked, breaking the silence.

Buffy was looking through some papers. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Spike drummed his fingers on the desk. His eyes were drawn to her. He tilted his head slightly, a wistful smile tugging at his lips. Her honey-blonde hair hung in a curtain over the right side of her face, the sunlight coming through the window made it shine and glisten. She raised the pen she was holding in her hand and put it in her mouth, wrapping her lips around the end.

Spike suppressed a groan and pulled his duster closed. She was so hot, so beautiful... her skin looked so...

Buffy looked up at him. "You got here on time. I'm impressed. You can start your detention by erasing the blackboards."

Spike stared at her. "What... you mean... now?" Spike gulped. He didn't want to get up with the hard-on straining at the front of his pants.

"That would be nice, yes." Buffy smiled and looked back down at her papers.

Spike buttoned the lower portion of his duster and stood up. He moved to the chalkboard in the front of the room and began clearing it.

"Aren't you hot in that coat?" Buffy asked. 

_'Oh, he's hot alright! Veeeeery hot!'_ Devil-Buffy whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm cool," Spike said quickly.

Buffy shrugged. "Suit yourself."

 

_Forty-five minutes went by..._

Buffy had Spike do various chores around the classroom. He was able to take his coat off after ten minutes, after he managed to get the hard-on to deflate.

The last fifteen minutes of detention, Buffy allowed him to do some homework at his desk. Spike pretended to read a book while secretly glancing up at her.

Buffy sat at her desk, pretending to be engrossed in some papers. She was ashamed of herself for checking out Spike's ass when he was erasing the boards and when he bent over when he dropped some chalk.

A fantasy started unfolding in her mind like a porn film...

 

_Buffy's Fantasy_

Spike walked up to her desk to report for detention, looking oh-so firm and tight.

"Here I am, Miss Summers. Where do you want me today?"

Buffy looked up, a wicked grin on her face. "A few places come to mind..." she purred. "Why don't you start with the blackboards."

Buffy leered at him, licking her lips.

Spike shot her a sexy smirk and strutted over to the blackboard. He picked up an eraser and began erasing the board, moving his cute ass from side to side.

Buffy smiled and stood up then walked up behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You're so tense, Spike." She massaged his shoulders. "You need to learn to relax..."

Buffy's hands traveled down his back to his ass. She cupped a globe in each hand and squeezed gently.

"Maybe you can help me to learn..." Spike looked at her over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I _am_ a teacher, after all..." She slid her hands around his waist to the buttons of his jeans. "Do you have a present for teacher, Spike? It looks like you have a nice _big_ present for me..."

Buffy kissed the soft skin at the nape of his neck, the fine hairs tickling her upper lip. She started undoing his jeans...

 

"Miss Summers?"

Buffy was jolted out of her fantasy by the sound of his voice. 

She whipped her head to the side. Spike was standing right next to her, his groin mere inches from her face. Some time during her fantasy, he had gotten up and moved to stand beside her without her noticing.

Still tingling and throbbing from the fantasy, Buffy was only able to gawk at his denim-covered crotch for a few moments. The longer she stared, the more she could make out the outline of his dick. Her eyes traced the lines down a few inches (her fingers twitched to do the same). She suddenly realized what she was doing and turned away, her face hot with embarrassment... and arousal.

_'Oh God! He looks so BIG...'_

"You alright, Teach?" Spike asked.

"Y-yeah... yes. Fine. Thanks." Buffy picked up her papers and straightened them.

"You were zoned out for a minute there... You sure everything's okay?" Spike asked.

"I was... just thinking of my lesson plan for tomorrow," Buffy said quickly.

"Oh." Spike hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans. "It's been an hour. Can I go now?"

"Hmm?" Buffy looked at the clock. It had indeed been an hour since he'd come in for detention. Time flies when you're having fun. "Oh! Yes, of course. I'll... see you tomorrow morning. On time." She smiled.

Spike nodded and went back to his desk to pick up his coat and bookbag. He looked at her briefly then hurried out the door.

Buffy exhaled explosively and put her head down on her desk.


	2. Whatever Gets You Through The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Ally

_That night..._

Buffy tossed and turned in bed.

The Sandman had skipped her house altogether tonight. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and she had to be up bright and early for school in a few hours. But every time she closed her eyes she saw Spike.

"I shouldn't be thinking of him like that," Buffy said out loud. "It's... wrong. But... so what if I have a few _harmless_ fantasies about him? As long as I don't... act on them... it's okay."

Buffy had been wet and aching all evening. The young, British, bad-boy stud had really gotten to her. Buffy closed her eyes and thought about him, about what she'd like him to do to her. She pulled off the oversized t-shirt that she'd worn to bed and discarded it, leaving her in her pink panties.

Her hands moved down her body, over her breasts, onto her stomach and into the tops of her panties. She moaned as her hands slid over her sensitized flesh, she was so sexually charged her body felt like a live wire. One of her hands traced up and down her slit. She imagined they were _his_ fingers touching her there.

"Mmmm, Spike! Oh yeah, ohh baby..." Buffy smiled and sighed.

Her other hand went to her mouth; she licked her fingers then started playing with her puckered nipples, imagining that it was his mouth.

"Oooh, that's niiiiice!" Buffy breathed.

Her fingers slid between her labia, stroking inside the swollen lips, the heel of her hand rubbed against her clit.

"Ohhh--Oh Spike! Ohh yes!" She pulled on and pinched her nipples.

"Ohh--Fuck me, Spike! Fuck me!" Buffy whispered fiercely, arching her neck.

She plunged two fingers into her pussy, moving them in and out. Her other hand went to her pussy too, rubbing and pinching her throbbing clit while she finger-fucked herself. She put a third finger in her hole, then a forth.

"Spike! Oh--Ohhhh--OH YES! Unnnhhh--Ohhhh!"

Buffy bucked her hips as she started cumming.

* * *

Spike lay in his bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. One arm was tucked under his pillow, the other rested on his stomach. He looked over at the digital alarm clock. 1 am.

"Bollocks!" He shut his eyes.

He couldn't seem to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Miss Summers was there. Her golden hair blowing out all around her from some mysterious breeze; a seductive smile on her beautiful lips; walking towards him in slow motion and taking her clothes off along the way.

Spike opened his eyes and looked down his body at the huge tent in his blankets that his now stiff cock was making. He sighed and reached for the towel he'd put on his nightstand, he knew he'd have to use this tonight. Thinking about the sexy, young, golden-bronzed skinned teacher was getting him so horny.

Spike threw off his covers and shivered. The cool night air coming in his bedroom window caressed the flesh of his fevered, nude body. He was burning up with desire for his comely new teacher. He reached for the bottle of hand lotion he kept on his nightstand and squeezed out a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together to distribute the lotion evenly.

Spike took his larger-than-average cock in his hands and applied the lotion to the entire length. He closed his eyes and thought of Miss Summers as he began stroking himself.

The fantasy unfurled in his mind...

 

_The two of them were alone in the classroom._

_Miss Summers smiled at him and stood in front of her desk. Suddenly, she reached down and lifted the hem of her white and yellow flowered sundress, pulling it over her head._

_She was completely naked under it. She sat on the edge of her desk then scooted back, propping herself up on her elbows and spreading her legs wide open. Her blonde-haired pussy glistened with moisture; she was so wet and excited for him. With an alluring smile, she crooked her finger at Spike, beckoning him to come to her._

 

Spike smiled, his mouth hanging slightly open, he started breathing more rapidly as his strokes on his pole sped up.

The fantasy continued:

 

_Spike went to where Miss Summers lay on her desk. He bent over her body, fusing their mouths together, kissing her lips and invading her mouth with his tongue. His hands roaming all over her taut, naked, sun-kissed body._

_"Oh, Spike!" she exclaimed. "Fuck me! Please!"_

_"If you insist." Spike smirked._

_He quickly took off his jeans, releasing "Not-so-little" Spike. But Miss Summers wasn't afraid of it like the other girls he'd tried to get into bed. No, not her. She got a delighted smile on her face and reached for his cock immediately._

_She took him in her hot little hands and stroked up and down, up and down..._

 

Spike jerked himself off with both hands faster, pulling harder on his impressive 12 inch prick.

 

_Miss Summers bent her head down and slid the head of his cock into her mouth, licking and sucking on it. After a minute, she took it out and guided his prickhead down to her pussy. She slipped it between her nether lips, just outside of her entrance._

_Spike pushed forward, nice and slow, sinking into her heat inch by inch. She was so bloody tight and hot. So wet._

_"Oh, Spike! Yes! I love your big cock! Uhhh--Give it to me!" Miss Summers screamed._

_"Take my cock, baby! Oh yeah!" Spike shouted, thrusting brutally in and out of her cunt._

_They fucked hard and fast._

_Her legs wrapped around his waist as he hammered into her._

_"Spike! Ohhh! I'm cumming! Fuck your giant cock into me! Fuck it into me!"_

_Spike felt her cumming around him..._

 

Spike's hips bounced off the mattress, his hands becoming a blur as he jacked himself. He arched his neck and gasped, his body went rigid, the veins in his neck and forehead stood out. Cum started rocketing out of his cock, flying several feet into the air then falling back down to splash on his skin. Several more jets shot out, one after the other, landing on his bed and the floor surrounding it. One more particularly powerful spurt shot out as he grunted, shooting straight up onto the ceiling and sticking there.

Spike continued pulling on and stroking his cock until he was spent. He panted and sank into the mattress, his arms dropping to his sides, his dick flopped onto his stomach with a *splash*.

"Why am I all wet?"

He opened his eyes and looked down. He'd forgotten to cum into the towel. His skin and the bed sheets were soaked with his spunk.

"Bloody hell..."


	3. I Touch Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Ally

 

Buffy was feeling irritable and out of sorts as she sat at her desk. Her homeroom students had filed in and taken their seats. 

After she'd masturbated while fantasizing about Spike, she'd drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. But she still only got a few hours of rest. She was beating herself up for thinking about him, especially while she did _that_.

The late bell rang.

Buffy looked at Spike's desk. He wasn't there. She kicked herself again for the pang of disappointment that went through her. She'd been hoping to at least look at him today.

She stood up and started roll call.

Spike entered the classroom wearing black jeans, a ripped t-shirt and his duster. He only had a ring or two on his fingers and no eyeliner. Dark circles laid under his eyes, a grumpy look sat on his angular face.

"I thought I told you to be on time, Mr. Giles?" Buffy said with more annoyance than she'd intended. She was irritated that he was late again, but more than that, her own discomfort and awkward feelings at seeing the star of her fantasy made her bitchy. "I hope you have a good excuse!"

Spike opened his mouth to reply.

"IN five words or less." Buffy crossed her arms, giving him an aggravated glare.

Spike wasn't feeling all that well himself this morning. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before. He'd spent an hour trying to clean himself and his room up after he'd cum. Seeing Miss Summers made him feel embarrassed (he thought she somehow would be able to tell what he'd done last night with her image) and a bit angry. He knew he'd never be able to get with her.

Spike responded without thinking it through, "I -- Overslept -- This -- Morning... Bitch," he enunciated and counted off each word as he said it.

Buffy's eyes widened. The other students stared.

"That's a WEEK's detention, Mr. Giles. Go to your seat, NOW," Buffy said, trying to control her temper.

Spike sneered and stalked to the back of the room, sliding into his chair. The other punks gave him approving smiles and the "thumb's up". Spike started to feel really shitty about calling her a name. He really hadn't meant it...

"I don't tolerate that kind of language in my classroom, Spike. Especially not directed at me. If I hear anything like that from you again, you're going straight to Principal Snyder's office. Understand?"

Spike clenched his jaw but nodded.

* * *

Buffy's fourth period English class worked on their tests on "The Great Gatsby" while she did some reading at her desk.

She was still so... hurt that Spike had called her a bitch. She thought she'd felt a connection between them; something she couldn't put her finger on.

_'You'd like to put a lot more than your finger on it!'_ Devil-Buffy giggled.

_'It's not just that! When I look in his eyes... there's something there... something between us...'_ Buffy corrected herself.

She looked at the clock.

"Okay, class. It's only a few minutes to the end of period. Pencils down and pass your tests up to the front of your row."

The class did as she said. The bell rang. The students that sat in the front rows placed the tests on her desk before leaving.

"Have a good day," Buffy said cheerily.

She turned back to the desks and saw Spike still sitting there, his arms were up on the desktop, his head was resting on top of them.

"Spike," Buffy said.

He didn't move.

She sighed and walked back to him. She saw that he was asleep, his face was turned to the side, facing her.

Buffy was about to poke him in the arm to wake him up when she had to stop for just a minute to gaze at him. His long, dark lashes lay against his face. There was a serene look on his handsome face. He was a beauty all right... She wondered what his skin felt like.

Buffy's hand, of its own volition, reached out. She ghosted her fingertips down the side of his face, over his prominent cheekbone, to his mouth. She trailed a finger lightly over his full bottom lip. It felt so soft. Wetness seeped onto her panties as she imagined kissing those soft, soft lips...

Spike sniffed and screwed up his face. Buffy pulled her hand back quickly. Spike opened his bleary eyes and sat up.

"Huh?" He looked around, confused.

Buffy took a deep breath to get her libido under control. "Class is over, Spike."

"Oh. That would explain the everyone being gone thing..."

"Sleep on your own time. When you're in my class I expect to have your full attention." Buffy looked at the test paper on his desk. "All you wrote was your name?" she asked. "You didn't even start the  
test."

Spike looked down and shrugged.

"You can take the test during your detention today," Buffy said, taking the paper off his desk.

"I didn't read the book," Spike said, picking up his bag and getting ready to leave.

"Why not?"

"Dunno. Didn't feel like it. Got better things to do." Spike shrugged.

"You're still taking the test after school."

"Whatever," Spike said in exasperation.

"4 o'clock sharp, Spike."

Spike waved his hand dismissively as he walked out of the classroom.

_'Oooo! He makes me so mad!_ Buffy thought.

_'And don't forget horny! Mustn't forget horny!'_ Devil-Buffy chimed in.

* * *

Spike showed up on time for detention that day and the next. 

He had lied when he told Buffy that he hadn't read the book. The truth was that he'd read it a few years ago, for pleasure. But admitting that would tarnish the bad-ass image he'd painstakingly built up over the years.

His transformation from bookish and shy to sneering street-punk had begun when his mother died when he was 13. The pain and turmoil from her loss made him want to reinvent himself, much to his father's chagrin. He'd started with the clothes, he dressed in ripped jeans and t-shirts all the time. Then came the bleaching of his hair. He frequented clubs that catered to punk rocker and Goth types.

It was at one of those clubs that he'd met Drusilla Kilbourne, his Dark Goddess. He was only 13 and she was 19, but age didn't matter to Dru. She'd taken him to her apartment and given him his first sexual experience the same night they had met. He hadn't objected of course. He had been so excited he thought he was going to puke.

Dru had been ecstatic when she discovered the python hidden in his trousers. She'd told him that he had the biggest cock and roundest, smoothest, big balls she'd ever seen. He had been proud of that.

Dru had gone down on him ravenously, making him cum within minutes. She'd also commented on how he came harder, longer and a hell of a lot more than the other men she'd been with. She couldn't get enough of his cum. Many times, he'd jolt awake in bed with her while an orgasm raced through his body, to find her sucking on his cock and rolling his balls in her hand. Sometimes she couldn't wait for him to wake up and got him off while he slept. He must've ejaculated into her mouth hundreds of times during their two year relationship.

Spike had been worried before they fucked that Dru was too tiny to take him, she was thin and diminutive. But Dru had taken it, all of it, into her pussy. She had credited her Yoga class and promised to send her instructor flowers and a note of thanks. She couldn't quite manage to take his entire cock down her throat, but she had tried. She usually ended up gagging and having to remove her mouth from his staff while she caught her breath and recovered.

Spike had broken up with Drusilla shortly before his move to America. He had caught her in bed with an older guy (maybe in his early 30's) who she referred to as 'Daddy'. Spike didn't even _want_ to know what that was about.

Dru and the guy had been humping away when Spike walked into her bedroom and found them. They stopped when they saw him. The dude actually had the nerve to ask Spike to join them for a ménage. Dru had told him what a big cock Spike had and the guy wanted to see it. He wanted to watch while Spike fucked Dru with it. Spike had told them both to ‘Sod off’ and stormed out.

The next day, Dru had apologized and said that she still wanted Spike, she couldn’t live without him. But he didn’t want to share her with anyone. It was over the minute he saw her and someone else in bed. That picture was burned into his memory. His young heart was broken into a million pieces. It was only a few months later that his father moved them to California.

Spike hadn’t had sex with anyone since he’d broken up with Drusilla last year. Not that he hadn’t tried. Spike had taken out a few girls on dates but he never got beyond second base with them. They’d be parked at the drive-in or another secluded spot, kissing and feeling each other up. But the minute his cock was out of his pants, the girls’ eyes would bug out and they’d beg off.

Spike was so desperate to get laid that he even took out a so-called “easy” girl, the brain-deficient Harmony Kendall. Harm had reacted the same way as the others, she was afraid he’d hurt her if he fucked her, but she’d been curious enough to bring him off with her hands and mouth. She had been unprepared for the sheer volume of cum, as well as the force at which it shot out of him, and had ended up drenched in it. His cock had flailed around like an errant fire hose, spewing thick spunk all over them and the inside of his car. Harm hadn’t called him again. But she did tell everyone she knew about what happened.

Spike was notorious after that, getting glances and knowing smiles from the other students. He got tired, real quick, of everyone looking at his crotch when they talked to him. Now he knew how women felt when guys talked to their tits instead of looking them in the eye. It was bloody irritating. He didn’t get any offers though... from women, that is.

Spike stopped going to gym class altogether because of the showers situation. All students were required to shower after class. Spike remembered standing naked under the spray, soaping himself up then noticing the guys around him with their eyes riveted to his cock, some of them licking their lips, some of them getting noticeably aroused. On too many occasions, after the room had cleared out, a few guys had approached him, asking if they could touch it. A few guys asked to go down on him. Another guy asked if he could fuck him. Three guys asked if Spike could suck himself off, and if he could, they wanted to watch, even offering to pay him to see it and perhaps film it.

Spike turned them all down, he was strictly a hetero kind of bloke. He had sucked his own cock until he came more than a few times, but that was only because he could, not because he liked dick.

And now, here he was, standing in front of Miss Summers’ desk. Waiting for her to dole out the punishment for today, while all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and fuck her into a coma on the desktop.

Spike really did feel like a tool for calling her a bitch. But he didn’t know how to say he was sorry without looking like a git.

“Come with me, Spike. I have a special way for you to spend your detention today.” Buffy got up from her desk and left the room.

Spike’s cock started getting hard, as he imagined the _special_ thing she had in mind.

_‘Stop thinking like a bloody skin flick, you wanker! That’s NOT what she has planned!’_

Spike swallowed hard and followed after his teacher.

* * *

“Spike, this is Coach Tunney,” Buffy said.

The coach was a heavyset, balding man with permanent stubble. He always had a cigar butt planted in the corner of his mouth.

They were standing on the grass of the football field. Several workers were busy reseeding the grass in some sections.

“Yeah, I remember, _Spike_ ,“ Coach Tunney said with disdain. “You never show up for my class. You gonna enjoy repeating your Senior year, boy? Cause you ain’t got a prayer of passing.”

Spike clenched his jaw. “As soon as I’m 18, I’m out of this bloody school, so, no worries.”

Coach Tunney chuckled. “You got a pair on you kid, I gotta give you that.”

“Spike, I want you to help reseed the field today. I’ll be back in an hour to get you,” Buffy said. “Have fun!”

She walked back to the school.

* * *

Buffy was making her way back to the football field after the hour was up. She came out from behind the bleachers to see Spike standing at the water cooler, bare-chested and sweaty.

Her breath caught in her throat, she put a hand over her heart and just looked at him. She was still partly concealed by the bleachers, so he wouldn’t see her.

Spike turned to the side, giving her a good view of his sculpted muscles. He raised a water bottle over his head, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he squeezed the water out. The water ran down his face and through his hair, into his mouth, onto his chest and back. Buffy’s eyes followed the rivulets as they ran down his tight body; dripping off the peaks of his perfect nipples; running in and around the cut lines of his abdomen; into his navel and getting caught in the fine line of brown hair that trailed down from it; the waistband of his jeans became darker as the water soaked into the fabric. Buffy’s pussy clenched at the erotic display.

_‘I know what I’m going to masturbate to tonight... Oh God, I want him...’_ Buffy’s tongue poked out between her lips.

Coach Tunney approached Spike. Buffy hid closer to the bleachers, she didn’t want someone to see her undressing and ravishing her student with her eyes.

“You did good, kid,” the coach said to him.

“Thanks,” Spike said without sincerity.

“Get used to that kind of work. Menial stuff, I mean. Cause you aren’t going to amount to shit.” Coach Tunney grinned.

Spike bit back his reply.

“Hey, be careful with the water there, Shirley, you don’t want your makeup to run.” Coach laughed. “Oh, you ain’t wearin’ your makeup today? How come? I know you gals like to look your best!”

Spike’s jaw clenched and unclenched. Miss Summers couldn’t show up soon enough for his liking.

The coach got himself a cup of water.

“I heard about you, boy...,” he said, his eyes looking at Spike’s crotch then back up to his eyes. “You’re one of those Limey fruits, ain’t ya? With your makeup and jewelry and wavin’ your dick around in the showers. You like takin’ it up the ass?” he sneered.

Buffy was aghast at how the teacher was talking to Spike.

“Sorry, I’m not interested, mate. Go try your charms on another bloke, one who’s blind and has no sense of smell should work out for you,” Spike said casually.

Coach Tunney’s eyes narrowed. “You little pissant punk...”

He started advancing menacingly on Spike. Buffy snapped out of her shock and quickly ran over to the two men.

“Hey! You get away from him!” Buffy yelled, placing her body between Spike and the fat gym teacher. “I heard those awful things you said to him, you should be ashamed of yourself!”

“You stay out of this, honey,” the coach said condescendingly. “You girls handle problems your way, men handle their problems another way.”

“You will not lay one grubby paw on this boy!” she seethed. “I’ll report you so fast your head will spin.”

“What you got the hots for the kid?” He leered. “Sorry, sweetcheeks, he likes dick.”

“You bloody --" Spike started forward, but Buffy turned and held him back.

Their bodies were against each other. Her hands rested on his wet, muscled chest, she felt herself trembling from the contact.

“Let’s go, Spike,” Buffy said, looking into his clear blue eyes.

Spike looked into her eyes and melted a bit, his anger fading rapidly. He nodded. Spike collected his shirt and started walking away from the coach.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Tunney laughed.

He reached out and slapped Buffy on the ass. She yelped and spun around, her mouth open in shock, her hands went to the spot on her butt that he’d smacked.

“How... dare you!” Buffy yelled indignantly.

Spike spun around too, he looked at her face and how she was touching her ass cheek. His blood boiled when he realized what had happened.

“Hey, take it easy, baby! You ain’t one of those uptight lesbos, are ya?” Tunney laughed.

“You keep your sodding hands off her, pillock!” Spike roared, moving towards the coach.

“Spike, don’t!” Buffy caught him by the arm. “Let’s just go.”

“But..." Spike’s nostrils flared as he glared at the coach, his teeth were bared like an animal.

“Spike,” Buffy said softly.

He looked into her eyes and gave in again. The muscles of his face relaxed.

“Alright...” Spike said, giving the man a deadly glare.

Buffy looked back at the coach. “If you EVER lay a filthy hand on me again, you’re going to draw back a bloody stump. Got it, fat boy?”

Spike smirked. She was a little firecracker.

* * *

When they got back to Buffy’s classroom, Spike went to his desk and put his duster back on, getting ready to walk home.

“Spike?” Buffy said.

“Yeah?” He looked at her.

“I’m... really sorry about what happened.” Buffy looked down.

“S’not your fault that Coach is a total bastard, Teach.”

“But I sent you there. I had no idea he was such an asshole. I feel terrible for subjecting you to that kind of treatment.”

“I’m a big boy. I can take it.” Spike smiled, trying to put her mind to rest. “I have to get going if I want to get home before dark,” Spike said, picking up his bag.

“You don’t have a car?” Buffy asked.

“Normally I do, a DeSoto, but it’s on the fritz.”

“I... could drive you home,” Buffy suggested.

“Nah, you don’t have to.” Spike ducked his head.

“I insist. It’s the least I can do. Come on.” Buffy opened her desk and retrieved her purse. “Ready?” she asked him with a bright smile.

“Yeah.” Spike blushed at the thought of being alone with her in her car. “Umm, Miss Summers?” he said anxiously.

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to say... I’m real sorry about calling you... that name. I was just overtired and... I wasn’t thinkin’ straight.” Spike tried to hide the blush that burned his cheeks.

Buffy smiled. “Apology accepted. But you still have detention the rest of the week. I can’t have the students thinking I’m soft on that kind of thing.”

“I understand,” Spike said softly.

“Let’s get going,” Buffy said.

* * *

The next day after school, Spike showed up on time for detention again. He sat at his desk across from Buffy’s, doing some reading, but mostly thinking about her.

Spike had jerked off at least twice a day since seeing her for the first time. It was killing him to think that nothing would ever happen between them. He wanted her like he’d never wanted another woman. He wanted to fuck her... _bad_... but he also thought how nice it would be to see her smile in the morning when she woke up next to him. He was falling hopelessly, helplessly in love with her... and fast.

Buffy sat at her desk, thinking about the time over the past week that she’d spent with Spike. They talked about various things on the ride home yesterday.

He was so gorgeous. His eyes sparkled and crinkled up in the most charming way when he laughed. Not only was he the hottest looking male she’d ever laid eyes on, he was witty, intelligent (despite his claims to the contrary), he could be incredibly sweet and protective like he had with that jerk Tunney and he had a good heart under that rough exterior.

Buffy had masturbated furiously when she got back to her place after driving him home. She came screaming Spike’s name in only a few minutes.

It was getting more difficult not to stare at him, not to touch him the way she wanted to, not to let how she felt about him show.

She was falling in love with him after knowing him for a week. The realization shocked her, but she couldn’t deny the truth. She had to be strong and not give in to temptation, temptation in the form of a bleached blond, British punk with a body that wouldn’t quit.

_‘Focus on your job!’_ Buffy commanded herself.

“Spike?”

“Yes, Miss?”

Spike had started calling her just ‘Miss’ instead of Miss Summers sometimes.

“Ready for me to take you home?” she asked, hoping it sounded innocent.

“Yes.” He smiled.

_‘I only bloody wish!’_ Spike thought.

* * *

As she drove him back to his house, Buffy decided to broach a subject that she’d been meaning to bring up with Spike that, thankfully, had nothing to do with her attraction to him.

“Spike, I was looking over your school records from England. You were a perfect student, getting high marks until you were 13. What happened?”

Spike looked out the window. “My mum passed on. That kind of... made me different. Gettin’ good marks didn’t matter so much. I wanted to do some actual livin', since you never know when your time’s up.”

“I’m... sorry. I didn’t know,” Buffy said sadly. “You’re obviously a highly intelligent boy, you could go far if you buckled down and really made an effort.”

Spike mumbled something.

“What? I didn’t hear you,” Buffy asked, stopping at a red light and looking at him.

“I said, I’m not a boy. I’m a man,” Spike said in a low, gravelly voice, staring into her eyes.

Buffy’s heart thudded vigorously in her chest at the tone of his voice and the burning she saw in his eyes. _‘Oh God! Must look away! Mustn’t keep looking at him! I’ll kiss him if I don’t look away -- right now!’_

Buffy tore her eyes away from him and looked straight ahead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by the... boy thing.” She gulped.

Spike shook himself. He felt like he had been drowning in her eyes a moment ago. He had almost leaned in to kiss her... That would have been... bad.

“It’s okay,” he said.

“How about you really try to do well in your classes until the end of the year. I’ll help you... if you want. You could still come by my classroom at the end of the day for extra credit work...” Buffy knew that she shouldn’t be trying to spend more time with him, but she just couldn’t help herself.

“Why do you care?” Spike asked her curiously.

“I’m... your teacher. I care about you -- about what happens to you.” She swallowed, trying not to reveal too much. “I want to see you in a cap and gown with the rest of the Senior class, mister.” She smiled.

Spike smiled too. “I guess you could... tutor me or something. And I wouldn’t mind doing some... extra credit work for you after school.” He’d do anything to be near her, even schoolwork.

“Good,” Buffy said. “We can start that next week.”


	4. That Thing You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Ally

 

The weekend came and went. Both Spike and Buffy were going through their own withdrawals from not seeing each other everyday.

Spike spent most of the weekend in his bedroom thinking about her while he wanked.

Buffy spent most of the weekend in her bedroom with her new vibrator and dildo. She’d never masturbated this often in her life.

They were both giddy when Monday morning finally rolled around. Both had to hide the blushes that colored their cheeks when they greeted each other.

Spike came to Buffy’s classroom everyday after school to study and do the extra credit work that he needed to graduate with his classmates. But he still liked to help her with cleaning up the room too. It made him feel useful to her.

They were getting closer, learning more about each other everyday. They developed an easy rapport once they figured out where they other one was coming from. It was hard to hide their mutual attraction.

Dozens of times, Buffy had caught herself sighing languorously and smiling at one of Spike’s little quirks. He did this kind of head-tilt thing sometimes that was so fucking hot. Another thing that got her blood pressure skyrocketing was the things he did with his tongue. He’d curl it behind his teeth when he was saying something naughty or bad. He’d laugh a little with his mouth slightly open, his tongue pushed up staying just inside his mouth; sometimes he’d stick his tongue out, Buffy got weak in the knees even thinking of it, the tip of his tongue reached to the bottom of his chin.

Buffy had spent many hours fantasizing about what he could do to her with that long, pink tongue of his.

Spike loved being near Buffy. He got some shit from his ‘friends’ for being a teacher’s pet, but they could go get stuffed as far as he was concerned. He wasn’t all that close to the people he hung with anyway. He’d much rather be with Buffy.

She was so beautiful, smart and sexy. Her eyes were so wide and expressive. He loved it when she laughed. Her eyes would twinkle and her adorable, slightly upturned nose would wrinkle up. She did this thing with her hair where she’d casually flip it over her shoulder. That turned Spike on immensely. She didn’t even know how beautiful she was, that was another thing he found irresistible about her.

* * *

On Wednesday, Buffy was chatting and having some coffee with the Computer Science teacher, Jenny Calendar, in Jenny's first floor classroom. Jenny got called to Snyder's office over the loudspeaker and excused herself for a few minutes. 

Buffy wandered around the classroom checking out the computers. She heard hushed voices coming through an open window. 

Out of curiosity, she tiptoed over and leaned against the wall next to the window. She peeked out and saw Spike and one of his friends from homeroom, D-Day (that's what he liked to be called) smoking cigarettes and talking animatedly near the window. 

She listened. 

"Come on, man! You can tell me. Did you nail her?" D-Day asked Spike, giving him a nudge. 

"It's none of your sodding business, mate!" Spike said heatedly. "I'm sorry I ever told you I fancied her. You'd better keep your festering gob shut!" 

"Oh! You faaaancy her, do you? Hehehe, Spike's hot for teeeeacher!" D-Day sing-songed. 

"Shut up, pillock!" 

"Take it easy, dude. I won't say nothin'." D-Day flicked his cigarette away. "Miss Summers is one hot fucking piece of ass. Let me know if you get anywhere with her. Maybe we could gangbang her in homeroom!" 

He started to laugh, but stopped abruptly when Spike grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. 

"Hey! Get off me!" D-Day panicked. 

"You don't fucking talk about her like that! You hear me?!" Spike bared his teeth and growled, pushing his friend against the wall with each word. 

"What the fuck's wrong with you?! You'd fight me because of that bitch!?" 

Spike got angrier. "She's not a bitch! She's more of a woman than you'll ever come across, mate." Spike released him. "I hear you talkin' about her like that again, I'll rip your fucking head off." 

"Shit, man! Don't tell me you're in love with her or somethin'..." 

Buffy held her breath, and put her hand to her chest, waiting for his answer. 

_'Is he in love with me?! OH GOD!'_ She didn't acknowledge it at the time, but she wanted the answer to be 'yes'. 

"Sod off!" Spike spat, he turned and left, his duster billowing out behind him dramatically. 

Buffy started breathing again. She was touched and thrilled that Spike was so protective of her. She didn't take overhearing lewd talk about her appearance from her students too seriously. Kids, especially teenaged boys, were programmed to try and impress their friends with sexual innuendo and bawdy talk. Still, it was nice to know she had a protector looking out for her. A protector that she wanted so bad she could practically taste him... If only.

* * *

That Friday, Buffy was driving Spike home. It had started raining before they left the school. They had to run to her car, laughing and getting soaked to the skin on the way. The storm was intensifying, rain and hail pelted down on the windshield, thunder boomed close by, lightning bolts lit up the sky. 

Buffy pulled in front of the Giles’ home. The heater was going full blast to try and dry their wet clothes. 

"You'd better stay here for a minute, see if this clears up," Buffy said, looking out at the driving rain.

"You shouldn't try to drive in this mess either. You... want to come in?" Spike asked nervously. 

Buffy smiled at him. "That's nice of you, but I have things to do at home. I've been so into my new job that my housework is lagging far behind." She laughed. 

"I could... come over to help you." Spike gulped, looking into her eyes. 

He didn't want to leave her presence. His mind scrambled for something that would give him an excuse to be around her, even for a little bit longer. 

Buffy got even wetter, and not from the rain. The look in his eyes was heating her body up considerably. Not to mention what the thought of having him alone in her house did to her. A vision popped into her mind of the two of them in her bed; their bodies naked and writhing together; Spike on top of her grunting and thrusting into her; her legs wrapped around his lean waist... 

Buffy started breathing harder as she watched his eyes turn dark, the storm raging in his eyes was more intense than the one outside of the car. Her eyes went to his lips. She wanted to kiss him so bad... 

Spike moved closer to her, their bodies almost touching. He searched her eyes for a moment, then leaned in quickly to capture her lips in a hot, steamy kiss. 

Buffy's eyes widened and she "Mmmmphed!" when he first smashed his lips against hers. But she quickly lost herself to it, moaning and kissing him back just as ferociously. The sexual tension between them was crackling and snapping like an electrical current. She ran her hand over the side of his face and neck. The rain pelting on the roof and windshield provided the soundtrack to their makeout session. 

Spike put a hand on her knee and moved it up, massaging her inner thigh and pushing up her short skirt. Their lips hungrily devoured each other, their tongues sweeping into the other’s mouth. Spike ran his hand up her thigh and between her legs. His long fingers ran up and down her slit and rubbed her clit through her soaking wet panties. One finger pushed between her pussylips through the thin cotton. 

Buffy realized what she was doing and pushed him back. She was panting and her eyes were wide. “Oh God! Spike -- No! We can’t!” 

“You want me, I can feel it!” Spike said roughly. “I want you!” 

He tried kissing her again but she pushed at him harder, keeping him at bay.

“No, Spike! I’m--I’m sorry! It’s wrong!” Buffy said, trembling and trying to fight her urges. 

Spike looked at her blankly. “I... I’m sorry... I bollixed everything up, didn't I?”

“It’s... not your fault. It was my fault... We have to keep our relationship... platonic,” Buffy said slowly, hoping to convince herself of it as well. 

Spike put his hands over his face. “I’m such an idiot.”

“No, Spike... you’re not. Don’t...“ Buffy tried to soothe him. 

“Yes, I am! I shouldn’t have fucking done that! I guess I misread some... signals.”

_‘NO, you didn’t! I want you! I need you so much!‘_ Buffy’s mind screamed. 

“I should’ve known that you wouldn’t... feel that way about someone like me,” Spike said miserably. 

Buffy didn’t know what to say. She knew if she opened her mouth she’d blurt out her feelings. She couldn’t bear seeing him so distraught. 

“Can we try to forget that... that happened? I promise I won’t try to touch you again.” Spike looked at her with puppy dog eyes. “I’d like to still come to you after school, if that’s okay...”

She would NEVER be able to forget that happened. She never wanted to forget how wonderful it felt to kiss his sumptuous lips, to have his exquisite hands touching her... 

But she said, “Of course we can. I... enjoy spending time with you.” She hoped she wasn’t giving herself away. 

Spike looked away from her. “I have to go.” He picked up his bag and pulled his duster closed. 

“You don’t... have to. The rain hasn’t slowed down yet,” Buffy said, pulling in deep breaths. 

“No. I have to.” He looked at her seriously. 

He wouldn’t be able to stand being that close to her and not touch her right now. Buffy-taste was still fresh on his lips and tongue. Plus, he was humiliated for making a first-class twit of himself by giving in to his impulses. He could have sworn that she wanted him too. How could he have been so horribly, horribly wrong? 

“I’ll see you Monday,” Buffy said. 

“Yeah. Be careful going home, Miss.” Spike quickly exited the car and ran through the rain to his front door.

* * *

Buffy had gone straight home, driving through the storm. She wanted to scream and cry in frustration, her hands gripped the steering wheel painfully. 

When she got in the door of her house, she ran to her bedroom and practically ripped her wet clothes from her body. She lay on the bed and took her vibrator out of the top drawer of her nightstand. 

She turned it on and slid it between her legs. The taste of Spike’s lips and tongue lingered in her mouth, he was so delicious and juicy. His taste drove her crazy with lust. It was a combination of tobacco; something tangy and spicy; and something else that reminded her of the air in the springtime, crisp, cool and clean. The way he smelled made her shudder: a hint of tobacco smoke; leather; and freshness, like an ocean breeze. 

Buffy fucked herself with the dildo hard and fast, pretending it was him. 

“Spike! Yess! Ohhh!” she cried and shook as she climaxed. 

She lay panting on her bed, the vibrator still buzzing inside her cunt. 

“I can’t do it,” Buffy said. “I can’t stay away from him... I have to have him. I have to be with him.”

It was extremely risky. She could be fired and have her teaching license taken away if they were caught, she could even be arrested. But... she couldn’t be around him without wanting him. He was like no other man she’d ever met. He was gorgeous, sexy, smart, passionate, hardened on the outside but sweet and loving on the inside. The scene between Spike and D-Day she'd overheard the other day proved that he cared about her, maybe even loved her... like she loved him. Now that she knew that he wanted her too... 

She'd risk it all to be with him. 

“Monday. I have to tell him how I feel on Monday.”

Buffy moved the vibrator slowly over her clit. She tried to imagine what having sex with the blond Brit would be like. He looked like he was packing a lot of meat in his pants, that would be a nice change from the guys she was used to. She thought briefly about her first serious boyfriend, Angel. He had been a nice guy and a good boyfriend (mostly), but he lacked stamina, BIG TIME. In her mind she referred to him as ‘3 thrusts Angel‘, because that was all he could manage without cumming, leaving Buffy to bring herself off while he went to make a sandwich or take a nap.

Buffy hoped that Spike had staying power as well as a big, meaty cock. She suspected he might stuff his pants like some men did to enhance their ‘assets‘. But even if he did stuff his pants, it didn’t matter. Not at this point. It wouldn’t matter if he had a 2-inch needle dick. She was too attracted to him, too in love.


	5. Hurts So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Ally

 

On Monday morning, Buffy was so nervous she felt sick to her stomach. She planned on telling Spike that she loved and yearned for him today. 

Spike walked into homeroom with some other students. He couldn't maintain eye contact with her for long without looking away. He was so embarrassed about snogging and groping her in her car on Friday, he wanted to curl up and die. But he gave himself a pep-talk. He decided he'd try to play it off and act casual. He'd try to do as he suggested in the car and forget all about the 'incident'. He still enjoyed being around her, even if he could never have her. Miss Summers was fun to talk to, she was a caring and vibrant, passionate woman. Maybe she could still help him graduate, that would make his father happy at least.

Buffy had trouble concentrating on her classes all day. Most of the students were given reading assignments for the period, she just couldn't think straight. 

Buffy had eighth period free, so she went to the teacher's lounge to try and relax before talking to Spike. But she was even more terrified now that the time was getting closer. She wrung her hands nervously. 

"You okay?" another teacher, Charlotte Hoover, asked. 

"Umm, I've just got... bad nerves today," Buffy said. 

"Hmm, I know just the thing to help you," Miss Hoover said, getting up and going to the refrigerator. 

She took out a pitcher filled with orange juice then poured a tall glass. She handed it to Buffy. 

Buffy furrowed her brows. "Orange juice? How can that --" 

"Just drink it." Miss Hoover smiled. 

Buffy took a drink. "Mmm, this is good OJ!" 

"It should be, it's got vodka in it." 

"Vodka?! But... I'm not much of a drinker." Buffy bit her lip. 

"Go on, drink up. You're practically shaking you're so nervous, honey." 

"Well... one couldn't hurt..." Buffy said, gulping down more of the tasty drink.

* * *

It was four o'clock. 

Buffy sat at her desk, feeling a little loopy. She wasn't nervous at all about telling Spike now, thanks to Miss Hoover. Didn't they call alcohol liquid courage? It was true. In fact, she was feeling so confident and sexy that she wanted to seduce him right away. She was determined to make up for the last two weeks of having to settle for self-gratification with the real deal. 

Spike entered the room, he smiled at her shyly and went to his usual desk. She watched him as he removed his duster and placed it over the chair with his bookbag. 

"Hey," Spike said softly, still having trouble looking directly at her. 

"Hi, Spike!" Buffy grinned. 

Spike couldn't help but give her an answering grin. She was so lovely when she smiled... 

"You're in a... good mood," Spike observed. 

"Yup!" Buffy giggled. 

"Umm... Where do you want me today?" Spike asked. 

Buffy giggled again. 

_'Hoo-boy! That's a GREAT question? A better one is, 'Where DON'T I want you?'!'_ Devil-Buffy clicked her heels, at long last, she was getting her way. Angelic-Buffy laid on Buffy's shoulder, run-through with a pitchfork, little X’s on her eyes. 

"Ummm, could you erase the blackboards for me?" she asked sweetly. 

"Sure." Spike went and started erasing the boards. 

"Maybe," Buffy said chewing on the pen cap, "you can take them outside before you go home and clap them for me?" 

"If you’d like," Spike said. She sounded a little strange. 

"Make sure you pound them _good and hard_..." Buffy said silkily. 

Spike gulped and nodded, trying to focus on his task and not on the way her voice was affecting him.

Those four tall glasses of vodka and orange juice that Buffy had downed at lunchtime to relax her were working, all too well. They took away her nervousness, along with her inhibitions. She was feeling loose as a caboose and horny as hell. Her eyes raked over Spike's young, tight, hot body as she sat at her desk. She chewed on the tip of a pen, swirling her tongue around the tip and leering at his nubile body as he cleaned the blackboard. 

He wore a ripped Sid Vicious t-shirt with safety pins decorating it; his usual necklaces, a set of dog-tags and a chain with a small padlock on it. Her eyes continued their journey down to his slim waist. A black leather belt was fastened through the loops of his faded and ripped blue jeans, the buckle was off to the side, for a more roguish look. A large rip was located right under his left ass cheek. Buffy itched to stick her hand into the rip and feel the skin of his strong thigh. His ass was so firm-looking and high. She imagined herself gripping it in her hands as he pounded his cock into her. A flood of moisture ran onto Buffy's panties. 

Buffy came out of her trance at Spike's voice. 

"Is there anything else you want me to do, Miss Summers?" Spike asked. 

Somehow during her perving session, he had walked over to the desk and stood right in front of her, just like last time. His hands were on his slim hips. Buffy's eyes traveled up his body to his face, lingering at his crotch for a moment. 

_'God, he looks huge...'_ she thought. 

Buffy had noticed his large package many times over the past few weeks. She desperately wanted to unzip him and reach inside. "Um... thank you , Spike," she said, taking the pen she'd been gnawing on out of her mouth. 

_'Jesus, I wish I was that bloody pen...'_ Spike swallowed hard. 

Spike couldn't stop staring at the beautiful bow of her mouth, imagining himself kissing her there again, imagining his cock sliding in and out of those luscious lips... It was getting more and more difficult not to pop a boner whenever he was near her. After the other day, and his faux pas in the car, he didn't dare make another move for fear of offending her. He panicked slightly, his eyes widening, when he felt the stirrings in his jeans, but he tried to look casual. 

_'She didn't notice! Calm the fuck down!'_

"Could... you help me with some boxes in the backroom?" Buffy asked. 

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, not out of nervousness, but from the excruciating anticipation. She'd noticed the movement in his jeans a moment ago. Her panties were getting positively drenched. 

"Sure." Spike smiled and headed for the small storage room at the back of the classroom. 

Buffy stood on shaky legs. After taking a few deep breaths, she followed him. Her juices ran down, coating her inner thighs. 

She entered the storage room and closed the door, then locked it discreetly. Spike was standing there awaiting instructions. 

"I'd like these boxes of books moved over to there," Buffy said, pointing out the boxes to him. 

Spike did as she asked. 

Buffy was getting hotter as she watched him. The muscles of his biceps bulged and strained as he lifted box after box. After 15 minutes, she ran out of real tasks for him. 

Spike was working up a sweat from all the heavy lifting he had been doing. He bent over and rested his hands against a box. 

"You're runnin' me ragged, Miss," Spike chuckled, wiping sweat from his brow. 

Buffy was feeling disoriented and dizzy with lust. She hadn't had a man in so long. And Spike was so...delicious, so hot... There were so many nights that she'd masturbated while fantasizing about her student, so many nights that her fingers or a dildo were buried in her pussy, wishing it was his cock, his tongue, his fingers...

It was time. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. 

Buffy slunk over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder blade and rubbing slightly. 

"You're so good to help me out like this, Spike. How can I thank you?" she purred. 

"You, uh, don't need to thank me... it's cool." Spike looked away from her. 

_'Oh shit -- there goes my dick again! Please don't let her notice...'_ Spike thought. 

Buffy trailed her hand down his broad back, sliding it down over the curve of his lower back and onto his ass. 

"No, I insist. What can I do to... _thank you_?" Buffy licked her lips, her eyes glazed over with desire. She needed him. She needed to feel his body against hers. 

Spike gulped at the feel over her hand on his ass and turned his head to look at her. There was no mistaking the look on her face. She wanted him. 

"Miss... Summers?" Spike looked at her questioningly. 

"You still like me, don't you, Spike?" 

Buffy took her hand off his butt then started to undo the buttons on her white blouse slowly. 

"Do you think about me... at night? When you're in bed?" 

Spike stood up straight and turned to her. His blood pounded through his veins, his cock becoming instantly and painfully hard in his jeans. 

"Yes," Spike breathed, watching as she undid each button. "I... thought you said we shouldn't --" 

"I was wrong. I can't fight my feelings for you anymore, Spike. You were right when you said that you knew I wanted you. I can't stop thinking about you. Especially at night, when I'm in bed..." 

Spike stared at her in shock and surprise. 

Buffy slid the blouse off her shoulders and tossed it onto a stack of boxes in the corner, leaving her in a white lacey bra. She ran her hands up her torso to her breasts and cupped them in her hands. 

"Would you like to touch me?" Buffy asked huskily. 

"Oh God... Yes!" Spike looked into her eyes, waiting for permission. 

Buffy smiled and undid the front clasp of her bra then slid it down her arms. Spike's tongue darted out to lick his lips as he gazed at her firm, perky, pink-nippled tits. 

"What are you waiting for?" Buffy asked, mashing her breasts together. Her skin was tingling all over in anticipation of his touch. 

Spike bolted to her, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her forcefully against his body. He crushed his lips against hers. 

They moaned, gasped, and groped at each other. Buffy pushed her tongue into his mouth, his tongue eagerly joined hers in battle. 

Buffy wondered if she'd spontaneously combust from the heat that her body was generating. She was on fire and only his body and his mouth could douse the flames. 

"Ohhmmm!" Buffy exclaimed into his mouth. She broke the kiss panting for breath. "Ohh Spike! Ohhh I want you! I want you so bad!" 

Spike licked and sucked on her erect nipples. 

"Ahhh -- I want you to fuck me, Spike! Everyday since I first met you -- I go home and play with myself -- Uhhh -- pretending it's you doing it to me! You drive me crazy!" 

"Oh God -- Ohh Miss Summers!" Spike reached around her back to unzip her skirt. 

"Buffy! Call me Buffy!" Buffy ran her hands wildly through his spiky hair. 

"Ohhh Buffy!" Spike gasped. 

Her skirt fell, pooling around her legs. Spike took a moment to look down in appreciation of her athletic and toned body. His cock pressed even more painfully against the zipper of his jeans. 

Buffy stepped out of her skirt and went quickly over to an old teacher’s desk against the far wall. She perched on top of it and spread her legs. 

"You see what thinking about you does to me?" Buffy said roughly, rubbing her hand over her damp thong. "Oh God, I'm so wet just thinking about you..." Buffy moaned. 

Spike clenched his jaw and swallowed. He could see the moisture glistening between her thighs and how damp her thong was. This was too good to be true. He'd wanked what seemed like hundreds of times to images just like this. He thought it was just a fantasy that would never come true...but this was really happening... His beautiful, young, sexy teacher was offering herself up to him... After the other day, he never thought it was possible. 

_'What the fuck am I doin' just standin' here!? Go get her, mate!'_ Spike mentally slapped himself.

Spike practically sprinted across the room to the desk where Buffy sat. He attacked her lips again for a desperate, frenzied kiss. Buffy moaned and put her arms around his neck. She loved touching his face. He had such amazing bone structure, he was so beautiful. She was careful not to jar his eyebrow piercing, it wouldn't do to injure the boy before the lovin'. His hair was so soft. It was surprising, considering the amount of bleach he must use. It was like running her fingers through silk threads. 

"Ouch!" Buffy yelped and pulled back. 

"What's wrong? You okay?" Spike asked, startled. 

Buffy laughed lightly, massaging a spot above her right breast. 

"You stabbed me. Your clothes are too pointy." 

Spike looked down and saw that one of the many safety pins in his shirt had come undone. The sharp end had jabbed her. 

"Oh fuck -- I'm so sorry!" Spike swore. 

_'Bollocks! Please don't let this make her stop! I'll fucking explode if she stops now!'_

"It's okay. Just take off the shirt..." Buffy said, leaning back. 

She couldn't wait to get another look at that muscular torso of his. Only this time she'd get to do what she'd wanted to the first time, she could run her hands and drag her lips over those hard, cut muscles.

Spike stripped off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Buffy's eyes lit up from within. She salivated at the sight of his chiseled chest and abs. 

"You look good enough to eat... Come here," she drawled. 

Spike was back against her in a heartbeat. They kissed again as she ran her hands up and down his torso, delighting in the feel of his muscles under her palms. She licked down his throat and onto his chest, circling his nipples with her tongue before sucking on them. 

"Ahhh--Ohh Miss Su- Buffy!" Spike closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in her long blonde hair.

Buffy kissed and licked her way lower onto his stomach as her hands went to his belt. She unfastened it and started on his jeans. She looked up into his delirious face. 

"I've wanted your cock so bad... for so long." 

The sound of his zipper being lowered was deafening. She shoved his jeans down over his ass quickly, her lust was going off the scale. His rigid, fully erect cock popped out, smacking her on the chin. 

Buffy's eyes went wide, she did a double-take at his size. He was HUGE! He must have been a foot long! It was slightly curved towards the end. She'd never seen a dick more mouth-wateringly big, perfect or beautiful. 

"Holy shit! I had NO idea you were so -- BIG!" Buffy exclaimed, her eyes alight and dancing over his length. "You're hung like a fucking donkey! Well, that solves the mystery of how you got your nickname... I assumed it was because of your hair..." 

Spike was breathing rapidly. "Yeah, you're...umm, not...afraid I'll hurt you, are you?" 

Buffy dragged her eyes away from his massive prick and up to his face. She smiled jubilantly. "On the contrary. I can't wait to get this beautiful slab of meat inside of me." She looked back down at his cock. "You must have made a LOT of girls at this school happy with this..." 

A few scenes from the movie 'Boogie Nights' came to her mind. _'Dirk Diggler ain't got NOTHIN' on this boy!'_ Buffy drooled. 

"Not really... I've only been... I only had sex with one girl. I tried with others... but they were scared off when they saw... _it_ ," Spike said, nodding at his crotch. 

"Stupid, stupid little girls..." Buffy shook her head and took his cock in her hands, her fingers didn't even come close to meeting around his girth. "That's the problem. You need a woman. A real woman can handle this just fine." Buffy grinned. 

Buffy studied his cock for a minute while she gently stroked it. It was so big and beautiful. She'd never seen one this big in person. Ropy veins cross-crossed under the smooth skin like a pornographic road map. It throbbed and jerked in her hand. It was getting even bigger as she stroked him. Her other hand cupped his balls, weighing them. A stream of clear liquid flowed from his slit, running down the underside and onto her fingers. 

"Nice big balls too... bet you can cum like a rocket." Buffy looked up into his eyes as she stuck her tongue out and slowly licked across the spongy head of his cock. 

Spike groaned and jerked his hips forward. 

Buffy smiled and pulled her mouth away from him, a long trail of pre-cum led from the tip of his dick to her lips as she pulled back. She licked her lips thoroughly to get all the sticky juice onto her tongue.

"Mmmm, you taste sooooo good, baby," Buffy purred, rolling the taste around on her tongue. 

"God! Buffy! Please!" Spike gasped, he was going to die if she didn't put her mouth back on him. 

_'He'll probably cum quickly... but he's 17, they recover fast at that age,'_ Buffy thought. 

She needed to taste him again, she needed to feel this magnificent cock shoot into her mouth. 

Buffy put her mouth around the drooling prickhead and swirled her tongue over the top and sides, soaking up all the yummy liquid that flowed out in copious amounts. She started moving her hand up and down the lengthy shaft while she sucked on the head, her other hand cradled and tugged at his large balls.

_'How did all of this fit in those tight jeans?!'_ she thought as she took another inch, and then another into her mouth. 

Buffy reached her limit on how much of his thick cock she could take in. There were still several inches left exposed. She moaned around his staff and began bobbing her head slowly, stroking the base of his dick in twisting motions with her hand. 

"Aaahhh--Ohhh G-Goddd!" Spike stuttered. "Oh, Miss Summers!" He forgot he was supposed to call her Buffy now, habits were hard to break. 

Buffy sped up her movements as his pre-cum flooded onto her tongue. If the pre-cum was this tasty, she was anxious to taste the main event. She sucked hard on the upstrokes, her cheeks hollowing out. 

Spike started bucking his hips, whimpering and gasping. He looked down to watch as she swallowed his sword. She looked so beautiful, like an angel... an angel with a mouthful of his cock. She raised her eyes to his as she sucked him off, her lips were stretched tightly around his girth. 

"Oh fuck--Ohhh yesss!--Miss Summers! Suck my cock! Unnnhhh--I'm--I'm going to cum!" Spike shouted, his hips bucking at her slightly, he was trying to be careful not to choke her. 

Buffy felt his balls tightening up against his body. Her pulse raced as his cum boiled up from his balls and started shooting out of the cannon of his cock. She "Mmmpphh'ed" and widened her eyes at the amount of jizz, and the force with which it was propelled into her mouth. She swallowed rapidly, trying to get all of it down. Her mouth quickly filled up anyway, pearly, white cum dribbled from the corners of her mouth. 

He was delectable! Buffy could eat this for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday and never want for anything else. Buffy watched his face as he kept cumming. He'd already shot at least eight wads in her mouth and he wasn't nearly finished. 

"Ahhhh--Fuck--Ohhh fuck! So--bloody fantastic!" Spike's head was tilted back like it was on a hinge, his mouth hung open. 

The excess cum ran down from Buffy's overflowing mouth, dripping off her chin. It also ran down his cock onto his heavy balls and dripped off. She vigorously slurped up and swallowed everything she could, taking her mouth off the head and licking down the sides and sucking on his balls like a starving animal. More streams of jizz erupted from the tip, arcing in the air and splattering on the wall behind Buffy's head. She quickly put her mouth back over it as the last few volleys splashed out, hitting against the back of her throat. Finally, he went dry. 

Spike was swaying on his feet in a post-orgasmic haze. Buffy wiped her mouth and chin then licked the stray cum off her hand. She smiled up at the dazed teen. He looked barely coherent. 

"That was a hell of a load!" Buffy giggled. "I think Mount Vesuvius would be another good nickname for you... Spike?" 

"Huh?" Spike said dazedly. 

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked worriedly. Maybe something was wrong with him. She'd never seen or heard of a guy cumming that much. 

_'Oh God! What if broke him!?'_ she thought. 

"I'm... uh..." Spike's eyes cleared up a little. "That was... that was the best blowjob I've ever had! You're bloody amazing!" 

Buffy blushed. "Thanks. I think you're pretty amazing too..." She reached down and rubbed herself through her thong. "Can you do... more? Or are you too --" Buffy began. 

Spike dropped to his knees before she finished the sentence. Buffy moved her hand away from her panties. Her breathing was becoming more ragged. 

Spike put his mouth against her thong-covered pussy, pressing his tongue into her through the fabric. 

"Ooooh!" Buffy moaned. 

He put his arms under her knees and held her thighs apart as he kissed her mound. He put his tongue against her nubbin and rubbed it. 

"Uhhh! Oh yes, Spike! Aaahh! Panties! Take them off!" Buffy begged.

Spike pulled the waistband of her thong down then off her smooth, tanned legs. He immediately went back to his previous position between her thighs. He threw her legs over his shoulders and got to work. He licked her inner thighs, cleaning her of the juice that had leaked down earlier. She tasted like a slice of heaven. He moaned as he moved his tongue into her dripping slit. Her fluids ran out of her hole like a river, coating his tongue and gums. Spike brought one of his hands around her leg and spread her nether lips with his fingers. He licked all around the inside. 

"OHHH! OH Spike! OH JESUS!" Buffy ground her cunt against his mouth. "Fuck me with your tongue! Please!" 

Spike stuck his long, nimble tongue in her tight hole, fucking it in and out of her rapidly. Buffy was panting for breath and was about to cum. She took one of his hands and put his fingers on her throbbing clit. Spike looked up at her without stopping his feast for a moment. 

"My clit! Rub my clit! Cumming!" Buffy gasped. 

Spike did as she demanded. Rubbing his slender, black nail-polish tipped fingers over and around her bundle of nerves. He felt her body starting to convulse and rammed his tongue as deep into her cunt as possible, which was pretty deep for him with his Gene Simmons-like organ. 

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, arching her back as her orgasm hit her. "Ohh--OHHH YESSSSS!" 

Her hips bucked off the desk, her thighs shook, her mouth opened and closed, her eyes rolled back in her head. She threw her head back and gasped as she rode out the exquisite climax. 

Spike licked up her pussyjuice eagerly, lapping at her like a big cat. 

Buffy raised her head to look at him. He grinned at her while his tongue licked up and down her soaked slit. Buffy grinned back at him. 

"Oh, baby...you're so good." She ran her fingers through the hair on the top of his head. "I can't wait till you're hard enough to fuck me... I want that big beautiful dick --" 

Spike disengaged from her snatch and stood quickly. His once again, fully erect dick jutting out proudly in front of him. Buffy smiled more broadly, the smile threatened to split her face. 

"Oh, thank God! Come here, stick that beautiful cock of yours into me," Buffy said breathlessly. 

Spike moved up to her, kissing her lips passionately. Buffy moaned and laid back, bringing her legs up on either side of his hips. She used her bare feet to push his pants down his legs further to his calves. 

Spike was shaking, he was so excited. He was actually going to get to fuck Miss Summ- Buffy. He'd dreamed of this for so long. Well, it was only two weeks, but to a horny teenaged boy, that's a bloody eternity! He took his mammoth prick in his hands and pumped it, positioning it at her hole. He hesitated just as he was about to thrust forward. 

"Miss -- Buffy?" Spike said hesitantly. 

"What? What's wrong?" Buffy was trembling with excitement. 

"What about, uh, protection? I don't have a rubber..." 

_'Do they even make them that big...'_ she wondered. 

Buffy smiled. "Don't worry about it, baby. I'm taken care of." She ran her hands over his shoulders and muscular arms, then kissed his firm pecs. "Fuck me, Spike -- I need you, I need you inside of me!" she groaned. 

Spike thought he might cum again just from the throaty, husky tone of her voice, combined with the words she was saying. How many times did he fantasize about her saying those words to him? 30? 40? 100? 

He groaned and closed his eyes. "Ohh--Fuck, Buffy! You don't know how much I've wanted you, how much I thought about you... I wanted to throw you down on your desk and fuck you blue, so many bloody times!" 

Buffy reached down and took his meaty cock in her hand and rubbed the head along her slit and tapped her clit with it. They moaned. She then moved it between her drenched nether lips. Spike moved his hips slightly, pushing the head into her hot channel. 

Buffy gasped and clutched at his shoulders. The head was so fat that it would take some time to ease it inside. 

"Am... I hurting you?" Spike panted, concern showed in his ocean-blue eyes. 

"NO! No, it's -- good -- it's so good! Let's just--Ahhh--take our time getting it in." Buffy shifted her hips, letting more of him slip inside. 

They continued to slowly work his cock inside of her. By the time they were up to 7 inches, Buffy was gasping and sweating. He was so thick and long, she thought she might pass out from the sensory overload. 

A few minutes passed... 

They were up to 9 inches, a few more to go. Buffy panted, looking down at where they were joined. His cock wasn't even in all the way and he was already stretching her wider and deeper than any man had. The sight of his monster cock being devoured, inch by inch by her tight, hungry pussy was enough to send her over the edge again. She gasped silently and shivered as she came around his shaft. 

Buffy was stretched out and extremely well-lubricated, she couldn't wait anymore. "Now, Spike! Start fucking me!" she begged. 

Spike was shivering from the effort it took not to hammer into her. He gulped in air as he slowly pulled out, almost completely, before pushing slowly back in. She was so tight, her pussy gripped him like a vice. He could feel her pulse in his cock. He didn't know how long he could possibly last. He closed his eyes and continued the long, slow strokes, going a little deeper with every other thrust. They moaned and panted as he pushed further and further into her, until all of his meat was buried in her depths. They held each other and trembled as he continued thrusting slowly. 

Buffy's eyes slid closed at the mind-numbing sensation of her pussy being stuffed to overflowing with his manhood. It felt like he was going to split her in two. There was some pain involved, but the pleasure it gave her far outweighed it. Everything about this was a dream come true. Buffy had recurring dreams ever since she was 16 of a man with a giant prick fucking her senseless...maybe they were prophetic dreams. Maybe she was destined to meet this sweet, British bad-boy with a dick like a horse. The knob of Spike’s cock thumped against the bottom of her womb, the slightly curved part of his cock brushed over her G-spot continuously in the most delicious way, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through her entire body constantly. 

Buffy's eyes snapped open when another orgasm came out of nowhere and rocked her body. She scratched her manicured nails down his straining back. 

"Ohhh, Spike! UHHNNNGGHH! OH--OHH GODDDDD!" 

She'd never cum this hard before. Even as the current one made every cell in her body vibrate and shake, she felt a bigger, more powerful orgasm building in her loins. 

Spike gasped and moved his hips faster when he felt her clamping down on his shaft. He could barely move inside of her, her inner muscles held him firmly in place. 

"Gahh! Ohh Buffy! Oh fuck!" He clenched his teeth. "FUCK! You're so tight!" 

Until he could move in and out again, he gyrated his slim hips, grinding against her box. Her clit was engorged and throbbing as his course pubic hair scratched against it. 

Buffy shrieked and dropped onto her back on the desktop as she came again. Her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing. Psychedelic shapes and visions appeared before her eyes... 

Spike took her legs and put them over his shoulders. He gripped her thighs and grunted, as he began moving in and out of her quivering snatch again. Her fluids had made her passage slippery enough for him to start fucking her in earnest. 

"Ahhh--Ohhh--Oh Buffy!" Spike closed his eyes, thrusting into her harder. 

Buffy Aaaah'ed, Ohhhhh'ed and gasped over and over again, unable to form real words. It felt like she was being fucked with a baseball bat -- a big, hot baseball bat made out of flesh. 

Her high school sweetheart, Angel, had literally not been _half_ the man that Spike was. None of her boyfriends had been that well-endowed. Buffy had always had a kind of fetish for men with large penises, that recurring dream had had a hand in that. Unfortunately, you couldn't tell just by looking at men’s crotches if they had the kind of equipment you liked. Spike's was the first really big cock that she'd been treated to. 

"Uhhhh--Ohhhh--Buffy--So fucking--beautiful!" Spike groaned, jerking his hips back and forth. 

Buffy realized she must have passed out briefly. The pleasure he was giving her was more intense than anything she'd ever experienced. 

Spike was having the time of his life. Fucking Buffy into next Tuesday was the highlight of his young life. He'd been fighting off cumming for 10, maybe 15 minutes, he couldn't keep track of how much time had gone by. He could spend eternity like this: pushing his granite-hard cock into her hot, snug quim. She was making the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard. He drove into her faster and harder, his large balls slapping against her ass. The way her perky tits bounced every time he pounded into her inflamed his desire. He wished he could grab a hold of them, but he had to hold onto her legs. 

Buffy thrashed her head from side to side, her hands went out to her sides to hold onto the edges of the desk in a death grip. Inhuman barks, growls and yips issued from her mouth, tears leaked from her eyes. 

As difficult as it would have been, Spike would have stopped if he thought she was in pain, but she had a gigantic smile on her face. He kept up the frantic rhythm he had going. 

Another orgasm started spiraling through Buffy's body. The strange vocalizations she was making went up in pitch as her body started to shake. The biggest orgasm she'd ever had struck her with tidal force. Her neck and back arched off the desk, her body stiffening then jerking. 

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her body convulsed violently, her eyes crossed then rolled back. A primitive scream was ripped from her throat, getting louder and more shrill by the second. 

"SSSSPPPIIKE! YESSSOHFUCKOHFUCKYESSSS! AAAGGGHH!" 

It was a good thing no other people were in this section of the building at this time of day. They surely would have been discovered. 

Spike clenched his eyes closed and grit his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore. Her quivering pussy squeezed his cock like a fist, he could feel her fluids gushing around him and squishing out of her overstuffed hole to run down his balls. He started ramming into her hard and fast, like a wild beast. 

Buffy could tell by the look on his face that he was going to cum any second, he had that blissful/goofy look that men got with they were nearing the pinnacle. She cried out and moaned as he pounded away into her, she was so anxious to feel him spill inside of her. 

"B-Buufffffy!" Spike's hips bucked forcefully, burying his dick as deep within her as possible, he groaned loudly and starting shooting his load into her cunt. 

He held on to her legs, his head hung back, as his cock pulsed inside of her, his hips jerked involuntarily over and over again. 

Buffy whimpered and writhed as he spewed gallons of his cream into her pussy. She looked from his cock to his face, wanting to memorize everything about this moment. His head was thrown back, so she couldn't see his features, but just watching his Adam's apple bobbing up and down was sexy as hell. 

Just like when she'd blown him, he kept cumming and cumming. He was the Energizer Bunny of ejaculation. His cum overflowed from her filled to capacity snatch, running down her ass crack and pooling on the desk beneath her. Spike's ball sac and thighs were soaked with their combined liquids. 

Still, he kept shooting load after load into her while he bucked, gasping and swaying, holding onto her legs to keep from falling over. 

Buffy wanted to taste him again. 

"Spike--Uhhhh--let me suck on your cock again!" Buffy panted. 

Spike opened his glassy eyes and gingerly lowered her legs. He moaned and leaned heavily on the desk with one hand, his hips still jerking in orgasm. A few stray ropy strands of cum shot into the air, a wad hit Buffy’s chest and slowly dripped down. 

Buffy slid off the desk and onto her knees in front of him. She swiftly grabbed his pulsating cock and wrapped her lips around the head. She moaned and swallowed the thick wads that spilled onto her tongue. She put a hand on his balls, massaging them, while her other hand worked up and down his thickness. Buffy sucked and swallowed, sucked and swallowed, milking his cock and balls of everything he had.

After what felt like an eternity, he went limp, collapsing against the desk. Buffy released his softening member from her lips and wiped her face of the cum that had escaped from the corners of her mouth. She licked her hand clean as they both panted for breath. 

Buffy caressed his right thigh and hip. "Are you okay?" she asked, feeling boneless and beside herself with joy. 

"Uh, I think so. God... you're... there are no bloody words for how wonderful you are..." Spike smirked slightly as he lowered himself to sit on the floor. 

His jeans were down around his ankles. He made a half-hearted attempt to reach for them and pull them up, but he didn't have the energy. He flopped back against the wall. 

"Sod it," Spike exhaled, a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

Buffy giggled and put her back against the wall as well. 

"God, Spike... that was the best sex I have _ever_ had! I was hallucinating for a few minutes." Buffy leaned her head against his shoulder, stroking his chest with her hand. 

Spike put an arm around her. She tilted her head up and kissed him slowly. Their tongues intertwined, they tasted each other’s cum and moaned. 

“Hallucinating? What did you see?” Spike asked sleepily. 

“I heard the song ‘Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds’ in my head and saw some things from ‘Yellow Submarine‘, Blue Meenies and that kind of stuff,” she laughed and kissed him again. “You’re better than any drug.” 

They settled against each other, their breathing starting to return to normal. 

“Buffy?”

“Hmm?” She smiled and cuddled against him. 

“Do you... want to do it again... with me?” Spike asked nervously. 

Buffy grinned and looked at him incredulously. “Again? Right now?” 

Spike smiled. “I meant, is there going to be a next time... at all.” 

Buffy looked at him blankly. “What part of ‘the best sex I ever had’ didn’t you understand?” She applied soft kisses to his chest. 

“It’s... been a long time since I’ve been with someone. I thought maybe you were just trying to be nice...” Spike said insecurely. 

Buffy put her hand on the side of his face and tilted her head up to kiss him thoroughly and passionately. After a minute, she pulled back and smiled. 

“Did that convince you?” She caressed his cheek. 

Spike smiled. “Uh-huh, but I’ll still need more... reassurance, I think.”

"I think that can be arranged." Buffy gave him a saucy smile. "Seriously, you are the best lover I've ever had. I've never... felt that way before, it's never been so good. It was... intense, to say the least."

"Yeah... intense. That's a good word for it." Spike smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“We’d better get dressed and cleaned up, there are some paper towels over on that shelf,” Buffy said, standing up slowly. “Oww.”

“What’s wrong?” Spike asked, afraid that he really had hurt her. He was understandably paranoid about it. He'd read somewhere once that a woman had died because her partner was too big and ruptured something inside of her. Spike would shoot himself if he did that to some poor woman, especially Buffy. 

She chuckled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been with someone too. I’m just sore. I feel like I’ve been riding a horse all day.” Buffy winked at him. 

Buffy retrieved the paper towels and they set about wiping the fluids off their skin. She put her damp panties and skirt back on. Spike stood up and pulled his pants up. 

“I’m sorry it hurts...” Spike said regretfully. 

“Oh baby, but it hurts so good,” Buffy purred and went to him, sucking on his lower lip. “I think I need to invest in some Yoga classes though.” 

“I do Yoga everyday. I could teach you,” Spike said happily. 

“Mmmm, I’d like that. The Yoga must make you very... bendy and flexible.”

“That it does, luv.” He nuzzled her neck. 

Buffy felt herself getting aroused again, imagining all the interesting positions he might be able to get into. Maybe he could even suck his own cock -- that would be so hot to watch! That was another of her deep dark fantasies, watching a man suck himself off, with a little help from her, of course, she couldn't sit back and watch that without joining in the fun. Could he do that? Would he do that for her? Buffy shuddered at the mental picture. 

They broke away again and continued putting their clothes back on, if she kept thinking along those lines, they’d never get out of the building. 

“You know, I actually thought about getting a -- what do they call it? A penile reduction,” Spike said, piling his cock back into his pants then zipping up carefully. 

“Don’t you dare change a thing!” Buffy said in horror, re-buttoning her blouse. “You’re perfect just the way you are.” She watched as he fastened his belt around his waist. “How do you get all of that into those tight pants?” 

Spike laughed. “It took some experimenting, but I’ve got a pretty good method. Kind of have to coil it up a bit. Hurts like a bitch when I get a hard-on though.”

“Well, I’m going to buy you some new pants. Your poor cock needs some breathing room, you’re strangling it with those tight jeans.” 

Spike smirked as he pulled his t-shirt back on. “You’re dressing me now?” 

Buffy smiled and put her arms around his neck. “Dressing, undressing, I want to do it all.” She kissed him lightly. “We’d better finish up in here and get going before dark.” 

“Buffy, you could... really get in trouble for this, couldn’t you?” Spike asked seriously. 

She sighed. “Yeah. Big-time trouble. So we have to be careful. We can’t let anyone know about us. No more sex in the school for starters...”

“My lips are sealed.” Spike smiled. “Why did you risk it?”

“I decided that you were worth the risk.” 

“Buffy...” Spike gazed into her eyes. “I love you. I know it’s sudden... Everything’s been happening so fast since --“ Spike was worried that he’d just screwed everything up by blurting that out.

Buffy put her index finger against his lips; she looked at him, her eyes twinkling. “I love you too. You don’t have to explain yourself... I feel the same way.” 

Spike tilted his head to the side, a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. “Really? You... love me?” 

Buffy nodded. "From the moment I saw you... I was drawn to you. I don’t make a habit of lusting after or bedding my students, but with you, I... couldn’t help myself. I’ve craved you like no one else.” 

Spike’s smile broadened. “I felt the same way about you -- the craving, I mean. Did you really touch yourself thinking about me everyday?” he asked, his breathing hitching up a notch. 

“Oh yeah, you'd better believe it! I’ve got the D-battery bills to prove it. Guess I don’t have to do that anymore when I have the genuine article.” Buffy kissed him again. “Now, let’s get out of here. I want to take you home with me.” Her eyes were getting cloudy again. “I thought about having you in my bed so many times...”

Spike felt himself getting hard again. 

“You’ll have to drive the car though, I had a few drinks to loosen me up before I saw you. The alcohol combined with the, literally, mind-blowing sex has my brain all mushy.” Buffy giggled. 

“It’d be my pleasure, pet.” Spike grinned. 

After they cleaned up the room, they left the school together and went back to her place, making love and living out their fantasies for hours. 

 

THE END


End file.
